Karne
| refs3e = }} Karne, also called Kharne was an agent for the Zhentarim. He was formerly a sellsword operating in Nashkel and the mortal enemy of the vampire king of the Battle of the Bones, Mordoc SeLanmere. Karne was quick to ascend through the ranks of the Black Network and was likely a direct advisor to Fzoul Chembryl. Bio Sellsword Karne had operated out of Nashkel, though it is unkown if he is from Amn. In Nashkel he had first fought the Harper Jherek and it appears they both had a long fight which ended in both believing to let the other have lived. Karne then encountered Mordoc SeLanmere who very quickly became his mortal enemy. Mordoc defeated Karne, though it was apparent that Karne faked his own death, something Mordoc soon figured out. Karne soon gained a reputation as a sellsword and being able to fake his own death. Zhentarim Karne was then recruited by the Zhentarim and his skills proved of great use to them. Karne and his partner, the Lizardman, Sleyvas then hatched a plan that could restore the Zhentarim to their former glory. They were to remove Eldrith the Betrayer from the status as ruler of the Onyx Tower and give it to the Zhentarim. This plan landed Karne a spot as a direct advisor to Fzoul Chembryl. Karne then returned to Baldur's Gate after a long time leading his own thieves guild, aptly named Xantam's Guild after the Beholder Xantam who Karne appeared to serve. Karne sent his best man to the Keep of Pale Night posing as a servant of Eldrith the Betrayer. The vampire alchemist constructed the Orb of the Undead which Karne used to wreak havoc in Baldur's Gate. Karne attacked three travellers and robbed them of their gold. These travellers, Vahn, Kromlech and Adrianna, destroyed the Orb of the Undead and rescued a former thief, Eathon, from Xantam's Guild. They then tracked Karne down to the thieves guild headquarters. Here they attacked him and he, seeing their fighting abilities, feigned his own death to orchestrate Xantam's death. Karne and Sleyvas then began to secretley guide the trio through a series of events that led them to the Betrayer, who they kiled. Slevyas then reported back to Karne who created a goblin army called the Red Fang Marauders and a Thieves Guild, the Hands of Glory, in Baldur's Gate. War Against the Vampires After learning that the Onyx Tower had fallen into the hands of Mordoc SeLanmere, the Red Fang Marauders had disbanded. Karne led the Zhentarim in the Western Heartlands and attempted to stop five unlikely allies, Harper agents, from activating the Onyx Tower (though the Harpers were only activating it to destroy it). Though he failed, he was forced to enter the Zhentarim into an alliance with the Harpers and for the first time since Nashkel, he saw Jherek. Working with Jherek and five Harpers, Dorn, Ysuran, Borador, Allessia and Vhaidra, Karne travelled to the Keep of Pale Night and freed Vahn, Kromlech and Adriana. Karne then led the eight adventurers into Mordoc's chambers, while he and Jherek stayed on past levels to shield the heroes and orchestrated the defeat of his mortal enemey. However, Mordoc fled and took the Onyx Tower to Baldur's Gate. At Baldur's Gate, Karne assissted the soldiers of Baldur's Gate fighting the vampires and undead, following Mordoc's death he dissapeared quietly. Appendix Appearances *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Members of the Zhentarim Category:Inhabitants of Baldur's Gate Category:Inhabitants of Nashkel Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants